A Little Lie
by Hydrilla
Summary: Oh, Tuan. Kau bilang, kau tak mencintainya. Membohongi dirimu dan terus menyangkal perasaan itu. Aku tahu, kau masih menyimpan rasa itu, menjaganya dalam hati, agar tak terus tumbuh namun juga tak layu. Ck, ck, ck, aku bahkan tahu kau telah menciumnya di bawah guguran bunga Sakura. Benar, kan?/ AU /SasuSaku/ Fluff, maybe? X3 / Ponsel-chan's POV XD


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A LITTLE LIE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Ficlet with Ponsel-chan's PoV XD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, Saran dan Pendapat di terima dengan senang hati ^^**_

_**-oOo-**_

Saat itu, kalian berdiam di bawah pepohonan. Bertabur _Sakura_ yang kini mekar, berterbangan tersapu angin hingga mengotori kemejamu yang putih bersih. Kalian, bersama si Gadis Merah Muda itu, sedang ber_hanami_ di sini. Dengan paksaan gadis yang tengah tertidur di sampingmu ini.

Kau hanya mendengus, teracuhkan oleh orang yang berhasil membuatmu meninggalkan gelungan selimutmu yang hangat. Kau bahkan tak mengerti, mengapa menatap mata teduhnya saja cukup membuatmu meluruh. Meski kau benci mengakuinya, tapi kau nyaman berada di dekat satu-satunya sahabat wanitamu itu. Mungkin itu alasan yang akan kau kemukakan jika ditanya mengapa kau begitu memanjakan gadis itu.

Karena sebenarnya, kau menyimpan rahasia kecil. Menyimpannya rapat di sudut hatimu. Tak akan membiarkan seorang pun tahu, tentang apa yang kaurasakan pada gadis dengan rambut senada bunga _Sakura _itu.

Ah, apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Jika kau terus berdebar-debar di sampingnya. Kau terus berfantasi liar, mengkhayalkan jika gadis itu akan selalu menyambutmu di pagi hari dengan senyuman yang terkembang. Bahkan semburat tolol sering muncul di pipi pucatmu jika gadis itu hanya tersenyum padamu.

_Aku membeberkannya?_

Hei, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang agung! Tidakkah kau terlalu egois terhadap perasaanmu sendiri? Kau bahkan menyangkal kata hatimu yang mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya. Ah! Lebih tepatnya mencintai.

Kau bahkan marah-marah tidak jelas hingga menghancurkan _mood_mu dan mengacaukan semua rapat yang harus kaupimpin karena rasa kesalmu yang tiba-tiba menyerang saat melihatnya bersama pria lain. Kau diam-diam memerhatikannya di sela-sela buku di perpustakaan saat dulu kalian masih di bangku kuliah. Kau diam-diam menyisipkan bunga atau puisi di loker miliknya. Dan hal itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Dan diam-diam kau bernapas lega saat kesedihannya menghilang akibat perhatian-perhatian kecil yang kau berikan, meski kau menyembunyikan identitasmu.

_Kau terlalu pengecut, eh, Tuan?_

Ck, ck, ck. Aku tahu -aku selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Kau selalu menekan perasaan itu. Menjaganya agar tak berkembang, namun tidak juga mati. Agar bisa kau simpan seorang diri tanpa ada yang tahu. Membohongi dirimu sendiri dengan mengatakan kalau kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya. Aku tentu tahu alasannya. Kau tak mau melukai sahabatmu, kan? Iya, sahabat pirang yang selalu tersenyum terlalu lebar untuk semua orang di pagi hari. Sahabat yang mengajarkan arti penting tentang kehidupan. Kau tak mau melukainya, karena sahabatmu itu memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapnya. Lagipula, kau tak mau merusak persahabatan yang terjalin antara kalian bertiga –kau, si Pirang, dan sang Gadis yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingmu.

Dan ternyata bodohnya kau. Perasaan itu malah semakin tumbuh membesar. Sampai menyesakkan karena tak pernah tersampaikan. Ugh, menyebalkan memang. Tapi itu jalan yang kau pilih. Aku hanya bisa menatap miris dirimu yang diam-diam memandanginya di layarku. Aku ingat kok, saat kau diam-diam mengambil fotonya denganku. Membidiknya dengan kamera yang terpasang bersamaku. Hihihi, haruskah kukatakan kalau kau seperti orang gila saat itu?

Kau tersenyum melihat fotonya yang sedang tersenyum di layarku. Kau sering melamun saat memandangi fotonya, kau sering menggerutu, hingga akhirnya kau mendengus pasrah. Dan mirisnya, kaulakukan di hadapanku.

Yah, sebagai benda yang sering kau bawa, aku beruntung dapat melihat percintaan Tuanku yang ia mulai sejak bangku kuliah di semester pertama. Gilanya lagi, perasaan itu masih ada sekarang. Iya, masih terus tumbuh dalam hatimu, hingga kini kau bekerja sebagai _general manager _di suatu perusahaan swasta.

Haaahh~ Tuan, sepertinya kau mesti mengganti _memory card_ku, menghapus semua _cache _dan _cookies _karena memoriku mulai memberat. Memoriku kini berisi semua kenangan percintaanmu yang menyedihkan itu, Tuan. Kalau perlu gantikan _processor_ku dengan yang baru karena aku mulai pusing memikirkan percintaan kalian. Eiitss, tapi jangan ganti aku dengan yang lain. Aku masih mau menyaksikan akhir percintaan kalian sampai akhir.

Heiii! Kenapa kau mencengkeramku begitu kuat seperti ini, Tuan? Rasanya sakit. Bisa kulihat sih, kau sedang bimbang sambil memandanginya yang tengah terlelap dengan pandangan lembut.

_Menyesakkan, Tuan?_

Kau terlalu lama menyimpannya, sih. Ayo, Tuan! Ungkapkan sekarang! Meskipun ia tertidur dan kecil kemungkinan mendengarmu, tapi bebannya sedikit berkurang, kan?

Yaaahh, kau masih ragu-ragu, sih. Kau malah terpesona dengan wajah damainya yang kini terhias guguran _Sakura. _Lihat! Kantung matanya menghitam. Mungkin dia terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja di rumah sakit? Kau sangat tahu tipikal keras kepala sepertinya kan, Tuan?

Kau mulai mendekatkan wajahmu. Melihatnya dari jarak tadi terasa kurang jelas untukmu. Kau memandanginya dengan lembut, seolah gadis itu adalah berlian yang telah susah payah kau temukan.

Poni _raven_mu menghalangiku untuk melihat wajahmu. Mengapa kau menutupi wajahmu? Aku ingin melihat semburat itu lagi. Dan apa yang membuatmu berusaha untuk membunuh jarak di antara kalian. Apa?

_Hah?!_

Apa aku tak salah liat. K-kau… k-ka-kau menciumnya?!

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."_

Oh, Tuan. Meski dengan suara lirih, aku mendengarnya. Terdengar sangat jelas bagiku malah. Kau tahu? Meski aku tak tahu dimana kau menciumnya karena tanganmu menghalangiku. Tapi tak apa, aku mengerti kau melakukannya agar aku tak terkontaminasi dengan hal dewasa. Tetapi tetap saja! Rasanya segala _operating system_ku memanas. Rasanya aku ingin meledak akibat buncahan rasa senang yang menjalariku. Kau berhasil, Tuan! Kau berhasil!

Dan Nona Haruno Sakura, tolong buka matamu. Aku tahu, kau tidak tertidur. Buktinya, wajahmu yang semula memucat akibat dingin musim semi kini memerah. Sangat merah malahan.

…_**_-FIN-_...**_

_**[Story only : 824 words]**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Alohaaaa! Udah lama ga main di Rating K+ :'3**_

_**Iya, saya tahu ficlet ga sepanjang ini seharusnya. Tapi biarlah #digetok**_

_**Saya hanya berharap ga ada plot hole meski ini endingnya cliffhanger alias gantung banget, wkwkwk**_

_**Baru kali ini saya buat fic dengan Point of View-nya oleh sebuah benda mati XD **_

_**Polsen-chan semoga kau tetap bertahan, ga rusak, dan ga diganti Sasu sampai mereka menikah yaa :* Saya selalu mendukungmu untuk terus menceritakan kisah cinta mereka :))**_

_**Sipsipsip, ceritakan kesan, pesan, dan saran kalian di kotak review yaa. Mau cerita, nuntut(?) saya juga boleh. Karena membaca review dari kalian membuatku tersenyum dan bersemangat. Oh ya, saya juga minta maaf belum bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu, terutama sequel One Night yang saya janjikan belom kelar juga #menghelanapaslelah ;A;**_

_**Terimakasih telah membaca apalagi mereview bahkan hingga menekan tombol fav dan follow. Really appreciated it! **_

_**Arigatoooouuu :***_

_**-Hydrilla**_


End file.
